The Struggle When It Comes To Love
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: it was always a struggle to love Bruce, but Tony didn't mind. ScienceBoyfriends Tony/Bruce Included pairing! Capsicoul, Clintasha, Fosterson (Jane/Thor)


"Hey Brucie, came to finally visit? Haven't seen you all day." Tony said as Jarvis informed him of Bruce walking into his lab.

"You know you should come up to eat every now and again." Bruce said sitting on Tony's bench table flicking off the holographic HUD on his headset to look at Tony fully.

Tony smirked and took the headset off, pecking Bruce on the lips.

"I ate a few hours ago."

"Tony, that was 15 hours ago." Bruce clarified, holding a small plate of strawberries, Tony's favorite fruit, and setting them down.

"I love you Tony."

"Love you too, Brucie." Tony smiled his charismatic grin and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"How the lab work?" Bruce sighed at the enormous mess Tony had made in the lab.

"Uh, just adding a few things here and there, calibrating, and fine tuning. Adding another Baby Jericho canister..." Bruce sighed, tools and disassembled Iron Man armor were everywhere.

"You need to really pick up in here... So messy."

"Are you mad?" Tony asked mock concerned.

"No... Why would I be mad?" Bruce said irritated, but far from angry.

"'Cause, Brucie, you're sexy when you're angry."

"Oh yeah? What about the other guy?" Bruce smiled full of sarcasm.

"Just a big green lovin' machine." Tony quipped back, making Bruce smile and blush, popping another strawberry in his mouth. He was demolishing the strawberries his boyfriend Bruce had given him. Bruce always know the best things.

That's why Tony loved Bruce more than anyone he ever did. They could relate, he was a genius and spoke intelligently and knew more than his field of science, something that has always turned Tony on. They both had their demons, their secrets, but somehow they made it work.

Tony gave Bruce a strawberry, which he took gingerly and ate slowly savoring the taste, Unintentionally teasing Tony.

Tony swallowed hard, watching Bruce eat that one strawberry. Was he teasing him? How can he make something so simple look so fucking sexy?

Tony chucked, gaining Bruce's attention.

"What?" Bruce said, completely oblivious.

"Nothing." Tony said standing up pulling Bruce towards him giving him a quick kiss after finishing his strawberries.

"Thank you for the strawberries." Tony said starting to walk towards the door, Bruce following.

"Hey! Clean up your mess!" Bruce said in an attempt to be stern.

"Hey you! Wake up!" Tony said snapping his fingers waking up Butterfingers, Dummy, and his newest robot, Scrap Metal, all of them whirring into active voice command programmed robots.

"All of you, clean up this mess huh? Make it spotless."

The hung their heads low, as if they were sad.

"Hey do it or I'll turn you guys into one of those mediocre iPhones." The robots shook their heads as if that could be the worst thing ever and got to cleaning.

"See, mess cleaned." Tony smirked as they went to the bedroom that they shared.

They passed The other Avengers in the living room stopping shortly to chat.

Surprisingly, Coulson was there too, which no one had seen in a while; he's been training some new SHIELD agents for the past 4 months.

There was Clint and Tasha snuggled up and relaxed together, but somehow both managed to look like they could slit your neck in the next second. Steve was sitting at the feet of Coulson, Coulson absently playing with the small blonde locks of his Flag Spangled boyfriend. And of course Jane was there, sitting on Thor's lap, his hands wrapped around her waist.

Everybody was there, except for Loki, who had eventually allied with the Avengers after the battle of New York, but he still kept his distance from the others. It was okay, they needed time to adjust, just as Loki needs to with the new changes. Besides, he still owed Tony for the cost of the window.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Bruce said looking at the movie that was playing on the enormous flat screen.

"A romantic movie about a book full of thoughts and old people reminiscing." Thor said with interest and Jane laughed.

" He means The Notebook. The movie with Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams I think." Jane clarified, and the others said their hellos.

"Capiscoul, haven't seen you guys together in a while." Tony said,directing his comment to Steve and Agent, who were cuddled up together.

"Tony, quit calling us by those nicknames." Steve sighed but smiled nonetheless. That got Tony on a roll calling everyone by their made up couple names, people smiled at the silly names, like Capsicoul, Clintasha, and Fosterson.

"Well what do you call yourselves?" Natasha asked, secretly liking the nickname Tony said.

"I got a few, Science Boyfriends, um, Stanner-"

"Really? Stanner?" Bruce said listening to his boyfriend ramble.

"I mean it was either that or Brony, or... Trucey-"

"Okay I've heard enough." Bruce said laughing as he covered his face.

The others laughed before asking if they were gonna stick around.

"Nah, don't do romance movies, Steven Hawking is more appealing than Rachel McAdams not making up her mind for the entire movie." Tony said plainly, bidding the others goodnight and Bruce, always following behind him.

"I'm beginning to think that you're a sapiosexual Tony." Bruce said chuckling.

Tony hated this. Well he didn't per say hate it, but envied it. The easiness of love for others. The way they can display it so easy and not worry, about anything. He loved Bruce, he did, but with him it was like walking on eggshells. But his undying love for Banner taught him more patience than he knew he had.

They reached their bedroom, Tony locking the door behind them as they got ready for bed. Tony wanted to try to take it to the next level.

"I love you Bruce. I do, it's been a while, and...couldn't we try...again?" It was rare for Tony to ask anything of him, and Banner knew that. He also knew it took a hell of a lot out of Tony to even ask him for something so basic in their long term relationship.

"Tony...you know what happened last time..." Bruce was about to shut Tony down again but was cut off by soft lips and beard.

Tony touched Bruce's arm tenderly.

"I know what happened last time, and I'm fine... We can go slow, if you want. Baby steps."

Bruce hesitated, and it had been a while, three months in fact. But he was worried because the last time he panicked, and he turned into The Other Guy... and he had hit Tony, and had hurt him pretty bad. Yet Tony stayed. He guess he could try. Try to be in control. "Okay."

Tony smiled as he kissed Bruce, resting his hands on firm hips. He didn't rush Bruce although he already had a growing hard-on, but he didn't pay it any attention. Bruce always made him horny, like now, he had blue-balled Tony since he walked into Tony's lab.

Bruce felt his back touch the wall and felt what he thought was arousal. Tony kissed him tenderly, savoring Bruce's taste, and he pressed his body flush against his. Bruce immersed himself fully into Tony, wrapping his arms around his neck, petting his soft locks.

They broke for air, Tony letting out a sigh of relief at the chocolate brown, not green eyes staring back at him, a flush of red both entering their cheeks.

Tony kissed him again, a bit needier but otherwise just as lovingly.

His hands roamed touching feeling out very crevice of Banner's body.

Bruce panted, feeling the brush of Tony's arousal against his thigh.

Tony craned his neck, planting soft kisses that soon turned into love bites upon Bruce's neck and collar bone.

Bruce tilted his neck for Tony to get better access. His hands roamed all over Tony's body,following the deep sculpted curve of his back. He thought to restrain himself as a shudder went through him, pleasurable but a shudder all the same.

Tony unbuttoned Bruce's purple shirt, letting Bruce strip him of his under armor shirt, leaving his chest exposed, and arc reactor glowing brightly between them.

Bare stomachs touched as tongues danced in the taste of sweet strawberries, arousals growing , brushing against each other through thick jeans.

Tony broke the kiss as his head dipped low, his tongue dragging down tanned flesh to tease one of Bruce's taut nipples. Bruce gasped, shuddering again, feeling warmth pool in his stomach. No.

His hand pushed against Tony's shoulder. "S-stop." Bruce panted, feeling a bit of fear. He didn't want to hurt Tony again.

"Brucie, relax." Tony murmured softly, continuing his ministrations, Bruce feeling Tony's hot lips kiss his flesh, going lower and lower down to his navel.

"D-don't make me stop you." Bruce said, firmer, pushing harder, Tony catching on to the gravity of Bruce's voice. He looked up, and saw Bruce, face and upper chest flush red, trembling with fear in his eyes.

Tony lifted his head and stared at Bruce with slightly disappointed eyes.

Bruce saw the disappointment in Tony's eyes, no matter how he tried to cover it up.

"S-shit... I'm sorry." Bruce said heaving, trying to get back in control.

He leaned against the wall, angry with himself.

"I-I-I don't know Tony. I can't tell if I'm horny or just fuckin' scared..."

"It's okay, Bruce. It's okay." Tony kissed his forehead, petting his soft brown curly locks.

"I-I need to go, Tony...I'll be on my room." With that notion Bruce slipped out of Tony's embrace and exited the room quietly.

Tony sighed as the door closed, and ended up sliding his own back against the wall, his legs spread out before him.

Tony tried to brush off the disappointment. He knew that Bruce loved him, and he sure as hell loved Bruce.

He had all the patience in the world for Bruce. He could wait.


End file.
